pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonSpore18
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Re:Toucannon Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:10, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Season Greetings!--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:46, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:13, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for that. PokémonGamer 06:17, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Reply Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, too! Energy ''X'' 00:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Wow thanks Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:26, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too and a happy Boxing Day too! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Christmas You too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) New Year Happy New Year Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:15, January 1, 2017 (UTC) New Year 2017 Hi! Happy New Year!--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:19, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Mareanie How do you know about James' Mareanie? It's not Thursday yet.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:28, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply I don't think it is really needed to create a template specifically for Z-Moves. The previous version (placing it with other moves) was simpler and still efficient. Energy ''X'' 23:26, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Image The image is deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Z-Moves titles I have Z moves titles and maybe seems better in a table in first the crystal in second text in 3 cutscene (or secuencie) (or second place) and in fourth this wiki need z move complete animation (complex but seems good) maybe this is not a table becouse its are all my idea and sounds only better in my mind Reply He has been blocked. Energy ''X'' 10:08, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Lillie's Vulpix Lillie's Vulpix hasn't evolved yet.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:47, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Does that count?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:58, February 2, 2017 (UTC) So what do you think of Bewear?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:09, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Manga Are there other characters that are missing?--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:12, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Pictures I will probably finish the XY series with better images, not sure though. I am not sure if I will start uploading images for the Sun & Moon series since I haven't watched any of the episodes (except the first two) up to this point and I am not really interested in the series itself.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, I could, but I'd need a (legal) source first to download the videos. Know of any? Energy ''X'' 16:27, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Yes, I can get them off the Hulu Japan service. I just didn't do it last week since I was out of town over the weekend. PokémonGamer 21:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Question I can't think of any sources for the way he wants to have.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:00, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Galleries Don't make any gallery pages that won't have any images. There is no point in having those if they don't have images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Pokémon Go Pictures are not out yet.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Rockruff People want to know is there proof of Ash's Rockruff.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:14, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Tapu Koko The image is already named Dazzling Gleam, only the move name needs to be changed in the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Rockruff Turns out you technically did make Ash's Rockruff first after all.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:35, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply I altered them a bit, the code is somewhat outdated. Anyway, it should be fine now, I think. Energy ''X'' 20:41, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Odd, can you give me an example please? Energy ''X'' 20:46, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Er, I don't exactly see the problem. So what you are saying something is wrong with the image's outline/border, or something else? Maybe taking a screenshot of it would help. Energy ''X'' 21:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Can you please vote on the new template? Your feedback would be very valuable. Energy ''X'' 21:20, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Kwj1991 02:05, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Can Ash catch Litten in next episode? Template What's the new template for?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:25, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply I am guessing he did some stuff that violated the Wikia's rules and has been blocked across all of Wikia sites. Shame. Energy ''X'' 09:01, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Just a heads up, Energy X and I have nothing to do with this. As you can see, he is not blocked by us (it will be stated if he was) but by the wikia staff, so there is no use to say to us that he has done nothing wrong because we can't do anything about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :It's indeed true that the thread VGP was using was a source of debate and therefore it breached the Community Guidelines of Wikia. I tried reporting it initially, but he ended the discussion after I could get a single bit of evidence regarding what was going on, so it was no longer relevant. I will indeed, though, get an image for the next episode from Hulu. PokémonGamer 15:29, March 5, 2017 (UTC) (Thank You) Thank You for fixing my mistake. Sun and Moon They put the English titles I see. They put an airing for them?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:45, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Hull Just wanted to let you know for this talk page discussion, since I created it, but it appears to have been dug deep in the recent changes. PokémonGamer 18:10, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Nevermind, I asked Lordranged7 about it. It's likely you might not have seen this and looked at the discussion Energy X mentioned below, therefore you only got a single notification for it. Normally, I would mention this below, but this one can be seen as well on mine even when you scroll to the below 3 discussions. PokémonGamer 13:56, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Category You know, you don't have to add categories like these, considering they are covered by galleries. Energy ''X'' 19:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Images I added the names to the template. But I can't add the images (since I have to search for the video first). You may want to ask Kyurem147 to add them. Energy ''X'' 08:29, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Categories If you've got the time and will, could you check and categorize some of the images in here? Some of them are artworks and sprites. Energy ''X'' 22:54, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply I see nothing wrong. Try print screening the page to show the mistake. (PrtSc button on keyboard, then go to Paint and click the Paste button and save the image). Energy ''X'' 14:45, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and a bit of explanation if I accidentally removed the Future Content notice: I confused it with template:Missing Image, so I thought it was that. (Edit: And ネマシュ Nemashu wherever it appears in titles is transliterated as Nemush by pocketmonsters.net, but it's called Morelull in English, in case it ever appears in future Japanese episode titles) :(edit 2: Yeah, I see you've added it just now, and my basic principle for listing Pokémon that are mentioned in titles is that if the Pokémon or character's name is mentioned at least once in the title, assume it's in the episode unless verified otherwise. I found out that where "Mush" appears in the title, it's a pun of "masu" at the end of Japanese sentences, so "masu" is replaced with "Mashu" and in hiragana like how "masu" is, since "masu" is originally a Japanese word), therefore I re-translated it by putting it at the end of the translation in mine, to have the most indicator possible of that, even if that's all that I can do. PokémonGamer 01:49, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Pokemon OC's Can people upload their Pokemon OC's on this wikia?? Just wondering :>Ashcant (talk) 04:15, May 5, 2017 (UTC) SM021 and SM022 These episodes have been aired for ages but the plot hasn't been written yet... Diana Lover (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :Note: Energy X torrents the PocketMonsters Fansubs when they release (they haven't released anything since mid April), although I have no need for them, since I can pretty much decipher what happens in the Japanese version with a bit of Japanese language knowledge and the episode's events itself, although I'm not very good at wording plot summaries. This is not a message to you, DragonSpore18, this is a reply to the above comment by Diana lover PokémonGamer 01:33, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Question I don't think we should create an article for an episode that appears on pocketmonsters.net and Serebii until we have the primary source such as a link to a magazine scan to confirm it or the TV Tokyo website, or a link to a scan of an episode guide in a magazine, and Bulbapedia has very recently started to crack down on this sort of thing, because no one cites a source when creating an episode article, so it's hard to know if they actually have a reliable source. I remember Ellis telling me he has a personal guideline not to create an article of an episode that appears on Serebii until a good amount of time has passed because of the fake Kachikohru episode title for XY106 So I'm pretty sure if we have an episode title, I'm asking maybe we should not create the episode without linking a source image (such as a magazine scan) or announcement link cited in the edit summary. This is because we've had fake episode titles and confusion over whether The Legend of XYZ! was a special or not because of this. We can find a source image by browsing through 2chan threads such as this current one and the posters usually link to the next thread once the current thread is near its 1000 posts capacity. I am absolutely sure that SM028 and SM029 are confirmed to be real because the posters on that thread are linking to images of the summary. Pocketmonsters and Serebii have started listing episodes just because some random poster mentions it in the 2ch thread without linking a source, which is very concerning, because you can easily post from Japan, and fake a title, summary, and staff listing by conceiving them yourself. That's why Dephender, the Super Moderator on Serebii, thought the episode Unlocking Some Respect! was fake just because some random poster posted it on the thread without linking a source. So I really think we should start linking a primary source in the edit summary whenever creating a new episode article and wait until we have one, not just immediately when an episode title appears on pocketmonsters.net and Serebii. I browse 2chan threads and I can read the Japanese forum board so it's very easy to spot when they're linking to a title confirmation. For example, the episode Performing a Pathway to the Future! had its source image already linked on 2ch, so that's why I was able to tell it was real from the start when the page was created. PokémonGamer 03:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Lordranged7 said that I should tell you my idea is to cite the magazine source in the edit summary so we can verify it's not going to turn out fake like the initial "title reveal" for XY122. Images like these are taken from magazine TV guide scans on 2ch, which sometimes have pictures from the episode, so you can visit the current thread and click on any links you see the users posting in the thread as they may contain info about the upcoming episodes. It's in Japanese, but I can read it perfectly to see if any Pokémon or characters are mentioned that we have to add to the appearances portion of the infobox. PokémonGamer 23:30, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Don Battle/Donamite Maybe you can help update these with Club Battle and Clubsplosion, since these are the English terms. PokémonGamer 13:18, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. I have received your reply. The thing is, I think we should link a magazine source somewhere such as if I send you it on your talk page so we can verify the episodes are real. As for translating them, I don't use a machine translator, I actually translate the titles myself since I can read Japanese and I look up words I don't know on a Japanese dictionary. If an episode is revealed on magazine but the characters title isn't posted for you to copy and paste, I can type out the title on your talk page since I can also type in Japanese on my keyboard. PokémonGamer 18:50, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Just like TV Tokyo for Japanese episodes, I'm able to watch the UK's CITV live (in other words, what is currently airing, since they're currently rerunning episodes of Dino Dan) for the English dub of the episode The Extracurricular Lesson is on Hidoide!?, dubbed The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, on June 2 one day ahead of the US. I don't know if I'll do that for sure, because I need to be awake when it's airing since I don't live in the UK and instead in a different timezone. PokémonGamer 14:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What's this Pokémon: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6MT-sFALQHAUUJKbHltWWJVN2c/view?usp=sharing? Whatever it is, it's a screenshot from SM028 since the episode is airing right now, so can you please add that to the Pokémon appearances in the template? PokémonGamer 10:01, May 25, 2017 (UTC) SM011 I watched the dub on Watch Disney XD as it's showing there hours before it airs on TV, and Haru's name is Harry in the dub although there is a character named Harry in the manga so I'll let you decide on how to move the page (although I believe it's correctly named Harry (anime) or Harry (Alola)). PokémonGamer 07:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Make sure to add the dub information you see on Bulbapedia for the episode as I can verify it's all correct, even if Bulbapedia is not a reliable source. PokémonGamer 07:49, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Requests for User Rights I am leaving a notification for the talk page of anyone who Lordranged7 has referred me to so I can notify you of this. I have requested Content Moderator on Requests for User Rights. Since I am rollback already, I already have all the prerequisites met, I need to have at least 4 support points to be promoted though however this will allow me to: *Delete images that are spam, vandalism, or copied from Bulbapedia through deleting them by myself, as well as old versions that are copied from Bulbapedia, and it already comes with rollback, which I already have *Change image names from Japanese names to English dub names for anime images, changing image names in general, as well as those if they are or are not transliterated from English such as the Hull/Haru thing for Harry's Japanese name in SM011, or Raki/Lucky for the SM017 character (whereas Raki is the transliteration of Lucky, which is why we have the page named that) *Rename pages without leaving behind a redirect which automatically deletes the redirect, instead of having to tag the redirect for deletion *Delete pages and images in general, including those I make on accident *Lock pages, if people are adding speculation to articles, or users are making sockpuppets to vandalize it - PokémonGamer 18:39, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday! I guess I'm the first person to say this then. Happy 27th birthday, DragonSpore18! PokémonGamer 04:17, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:25, June 6, 2017 (UTC) 2nd one Wow! Happy birthday DragonSpore18 Hope you have a great day & special day too. Couldn't find you one with 27 on it but i did fine a 1 since your turning one year older as such. Special regards Happy B-day from me too...Trainer Micah (talk) 04:42, June 6, 2017 (UTC) プラズマ Whenever you see Team Plasma in a Japanese name, make sure to know that it's romanized as Purazuma-dan in Hepburn. プラズマ is Purazuma in Hepburn. PokémonGamer 02:05, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :According to the official Pokémon English site and DVD's, XY024 is officially the 3rd episode of Kalos Quest due to being postponed. Can you help me update the episode numbering in the opening paragraph and image categories and season templates for this? Also, don't change XY024 to XY051, since it wasn't retconned for both the Japanese and English airings, so it remains the 24th overall XY episode in overall series numbering. PokémonGamer 02:48, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and I want to let you know that if you see a subtitled version of SM024, Ash's Litten is not confirmed to be male. The basis for my claim here is that the person who has been posting early translations of episodes before pocketmonsters fansubs, have been issuing these highly inaccurate "translations" of episodes ever since XY001, which according to , these translations are a combination of machine translations and mere guesswork, and them calling Litten a "he" is a mistranslation of gender-neutral Japanese terms, and I know if the terms they're using are gender-neutral from listening to it, and Dephender also encourages users who don't have knowledge of Japanese to "exercise caution, and be wary of less trustworthy sources", and to ask others with knowledge such as consulting the more reliable pocketmonsters subs and 'ask them for clarification on what's going on the scenes, rather than assume this "translator"'s explanation was accurate'. As for pocketmonsters, they have subbed up to SM023. They are about to release SM024, but even then, they tend to assume genders and make up gender pronouns such as "he", "she", "those guys", and others as mistranslations of gender-neutral pronouns, so it's still best to be careful there. And yeah, this is an example of one of those "translations", which are based on machine translations and pure guesswork, and I can confirm some of those lines there are inaccurate. PokémonGamer 19:06, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Dub voice actors When an episode is done airing in the US, some users on Bulbapedia are able to email the voice director (currently Lisa Ortiz according to Anime News Network) and ask for the English cast list to find who voiced which character. In case you want the cast lists for episodes to help this wiki with English voice actor information, you'll have to have email contact with her after an episode has aired in the dub and she can give you the cast list and then you can check the US air dates here, then we can put up the voice actors. That's how Bulbapedia does it, and that's the only reliable way to do it, as the credits don't list who voiced who. PokémonGamer 21:22, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Also, when something's dub name gets revealed, don't just edit the pages relevant to change it from Japanese name to English name, change the title translation for the episodes that mention the Japanese name of it to the English name. I changed the title translation for SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! to include the English name for Clawmark Hill. PokémonGamer 06:19, June 24, 2017 (UTC) SM025 Per this TV listing, the dub of SM025 is called "A Team-on-Team Tussle!" which will air July 29, 2017 in the dub. :Please also keep in mind that the Pokémon appearing in the listed JP Who's That Pokémon? segment for SM032...is Herdier, not Stoutland, contrary to what you see on Bulbapedia. I know the episode isn't on torrent yet, but I saw the episode for myself when it was airing minutes ago and know for a fact it was Herdier, because I saw it and its original undubbed language name is written in katakana on the name card. PokémonGamer 10:33, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::If you are Seabiscuit2020 on Bulbapedia, you can edit their page of the episode changing Stoutland for the WTP to Herdier, and copy and paste the following into your edit summary to explain what you're doing: ::Do not assume. The Pokémon that appeared, according to the katakana, was Herdier in the WTP, not Stoutland. PokémonGamer 10:44, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Garagara You can create its article here, and it's important enough for an article as it's mentioned in the title and summary. PokémonGamer 20:12, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Slackjon001 If you see some user named Slackjon001 making vandalism and unacceptable pages, please notify me and I'll delete them ASAP. The user has been blocked for a week by Energy X, and I'm trying to get an administrator to block them for 2 weeks as I can only delete the pages as a Content Moderator. PokémonGamer 01:39, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Preview for SM034 SM034's preview was not aired on TV. I saw the HD version of the preview on Hulu (and yes, it has a service provided in Japan which I pay for), that has episodes up within minutes of their airing, and yes it was the same as the one on the TV Tokyo YouTube channel minus the text. The problem is, it has a copy protection as of May 2017 meaning I can't get images from it, so you'll have to ask me for the better image when the episode has actually aired. PokémonGamer 20:36, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Problems Thank you for providing a source from karubiimu, and I've approved it so the pages are renamed to mainspace. I restored the revisions that Energy X deleted and renamed the page, which was easy. Good to know those episodes are confirmed now. PokémonGamer 18:26, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the summary on that picture you showed me says "群れ" as one of the words in there, so it is legitimately a herd of Karikiri and Digda as Serebii says, not just pure assumption. Just wanted to let you know that. PokémonGamer 20:27, July 8, 2017 (UTC) OP If the TV Tokyo website changes it back to the Alola!! song, then the infobox song needs to be updated as such. Kaki's Bakugames fighting against the Garagara was not only mentioned in the TV Tokyo plot summary listing and in the cast both of which I understood and translated (I haven't checked Serebii/pocketmonsters) translation yet. The text onscreen in the preview can also confirm a few things. This is my transcription of the onscreen text on this YouTube version of the preview (I'm also adding the font color they use for all the text at the bottom): *7月20日（木）のポケットモンスターサン＆ムーンは (On Pocket Monsters Sun & Moon on July 20 (Thursday)...) *ヴェラ火山のお祭りに参加！ (Participating in the Wela Volcano Festival!) *ガラガラが暴れている！？ (Garagara is in a rage!?) *バクガメス VS ガラガラ！！ (Bakugames VS Garagara!!) *果たしてどうなる！？ (How will it end!?) PokémonGamer 19:00, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Kiawe's Marowak The episode finished airing, and I saw him catch it. What this means now is that he has both an anime and manga variant. Can you help sort this out? PokémonGamer 10:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :Bulb claims Mimey is the WTP in the US - don't trust that. It was actually a regular Mr. Mime in the dub segment, so please note that it's correct as is, not how Bulb has it. PokémonGamer 07:11, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I see why you linked that Zap2it page there, people might assume it's fake by looking at it, but no, the source that revealed it is highly reliable. PokémonGamer 23:26, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Although I will say one thing is suspicious: the O in out may be capitalized. Let's wait to see what any other sources list. PokémonGamer 23:30, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Unnecessary giant broken tables You can report lists of every single occurrence of this issue you've found, on my talk page if you find users continuing to insert giant, broken, entirely useless extra move tables on pages for Pokémon. If the users continue doing this without discussing it on the talk page (and even if taken to the talk page, it still 100% certainly wouldn't be approved), you can send me a list of pages this has happened on and I'll make a good judgment on which ones we are to protect. If it's one user doing it or one edit on the page that's shown doing it (since multiple users have been insisting that somehow these types of tables are needed, again I don't see why we would), then I'll wait to protect the page, however if it's a page where multiple users have been doing this for a long time, then yeah, it's best to admin protect it. And I'll be able to determine the lengths in order to prevent users from adding those to the pages. If it's a page that needs to be edited to insert info but at the same time we need to protect them to prevent other users from having the pages edited to do the unnecessary table thing, we can allow other users to place requests on that article's talk page. PokémonGamer 03:26, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Movie 20 Just to let you know, I've taken care of what needs to be edited on the MS020 page including moving it and adding the info, due to the page being currently admin-locked. If you want to post the new info about the dub anywhere else, it can be posted now as it's all confirmed. PokémonGamer 23:09, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Kwj1991 02:55, August 4, 2017 (UTC) If Ash's Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc what form could it be? Re:SM041 I've checked and we don't have an image of it, so I can't tell whether it's real or fake. When we get an image of it, we'll create the page but until then we have to wait. Here are my translations: *ダッシュ！デンヂムシ (Dash! Charjabug) *Summary: With their friends at the Pokémon School, Charjabug's energy is usable for Ash to participate in a car race. But with a teammate, Sophocles, his Charjabug is not quite that fast. *Production staff **Screenplay: Akemi Omode **Episode Director: Junya Koshiba **Storyboarding: Kaori Higuchi **Animation Director: Noriko Ito, also lists 八田木瀧 but we don't have the hiragana to work off of romanizing If the title gets confirmed, use the translations I made above. This sounds like a title and summary that can easily be fake (and the user on Google Plus is posting a tentative title that we have but we lack confirmation on), but we need to wait until we have confirmation from a picture before adding it - as Serebii posting it hasn't always been proven reliable. PokémonGamer 20:08, August 5, 2017 (UTC) SM041 This episode is confirmed now, and the production list posted here is correct. Also, there's a second animation director in the picture, one named 八田木瀧, but I can't identify it so it's impossible to romanize it for now. PokémonGamer 09:35, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Gender Please give a source through a reference to explain why it is a male or a female. If you don't give one, I'll assume that you either copied it from another site or just inserted it to guess its gender.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, August 13, 2017 (UTC) If you can't comfirm them yourself or didn't find the source, they need to be removed until a clear source is found and will be added to the page with the gender.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:31, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :I want to see if you have an opinion on the whole puppet show thingy. Someone created an article called PUPPET01: Evolution but I don't think an article would be necessary because it's too minor compared to the other YouTube series we cover - and it's like creating articles on the episode segments (they're not really noteworthy) - if they were to air them as episode segments on TV, we would likely list them elsewhere, but I think it's definitely not relevant enough for articles that will likely have a tiny bit of info or be blank anyways - same goes for if there was an English YouTube series this minor - it's not something I think we should have tiny articles about. I think it would be best for me to create a blog post for anyone who would choose to follow that series, but it's not something we should have tiny articles on - if they use it where it would be more important such as an episode segment, then yeah we'll mention it on the episode page or even list it as an episode list if there's anywhere it's relevant - but if it's just tiny video clips on YouTube, it's not really worth having extremely tiny articles on. PokémonGamer 23:42, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::As for Yamikarasu allegedly using Thunder Wave, it's not one of those unique animation moves of which have been identified as distinct enough, I have confirmed that it is certainly not distinct enough (and an admin on Bulbapedia has set up a guide this year listing the unique animation moves) and was certainly not called out, so we cannot assume that the Yamikarasu in SM038 used Thunder Wave. PokémonGamer 18:56, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Move gallery Can you take a moment and review this? Energy ''X'' 20:47, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Lengendary Pokémon Can you please tell me why did you reversed my issue? Caelos Eduardo 1256843 14:01 August 26,2017 (UTC) Re:Alain Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:25, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Also, Bulbapedia claims that the 3 Pokémon I added to SM041's page are Trainer Pokémon - this is not true whatsoever, just so it doesn't cause confusion. PokémonGamer 10:33, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Reply Don't add those gallery tags. The galleries have been slightly altered, so there is no need for that. I can only hope the bot that makes the changes does them soon enough. Energy ''X'' 17:02, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :I have these which we can use to get listings from Disney XD themselves (they list the Disney XD premieres of season 17-19, but those don't reflect the CN premieres, just keep that in mind), if I happen to get any data from Disney XD in the future before Zap2it posts it, I'll let you know so we can update the pages. PokémonGamer 19:10, September 7, 2017 (UTC)